


Just A Polite Talk With An Ancient Evil Fox Demon

by angeryeva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e22 De-Void, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kanima Venom, Manipulation, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, i basically replaced melissa with scott, talk with nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeryeva/pseuds/angeryeva
Summary: Even though Scott had risen through the popularity ranks after getting bitten, Stiles was still his best friend. Girl problems or supernatural threats, they stood together until the end. Stiles had saved him countless times already. Now it was time for Scott to save Stiles.-They had managed to capture the Nogitsune, but now it was time for somebody to talk to him. Who better to convince an ancient evil fox demon to give his best friend back, than Scott?
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Just A Polite Talk With An Ancient Evil Fox Demon

Even though Scott had risen through the popularity ranks after getting bitten, Stiles was still his best friend. Girl problems or supernatural threats, they stood together until the end. Stiles had saved him countless times already. Now it was time for Scott to save Stiles.

-

“Deaton, how long will the kanima venom hold him?” Scott’s mom asked. 

“Long enough.” Deaton said. Everybody let themselves relax a bit, but Scott caught what Deaton said next. “I hope…”

“Someone’s gonna have to talk to him.” Lydia said. Scott could smell the dread filling the room. He knew what he had to do.

“I’ll do it.” he said. Heads snapped to him. Scott could see the protests forming in their heads. “I have to. Stiles is my best friend. It has to be me.” He looked at his mom. He saw her hesitating, but they both knew what the best course of action was.

“Scott’s right.” she said, “If somebody can get Stiles back, it’s Scott.” 

-

To be honest, it was scary. The rage and cunning that filled his eyes didn’t fit on Stiles’ face. Even though his mouth was taped shut, hate radiated from the sickly pale form of his best friend. 

“St- Nogitsune.” Scott said. Stiles’ face smiled at his stutter. “I’m going to take this tape off, and you’re not going to say anything.” Scott inched closer to the couch. Amusement joined the hateful smell.

“If you talk without my permission, I will put the tape back on immediately.” Scott reached out carefully. When his hand touched Stiles’ face, it felt cold. Too cold. He slowly took the tape off. The Nogitsune looked up at him and smiled. Scott let himself take a step back.

“Right…” he started, but something about Stiles’ face made him stop talking. Evil, hate and amusement. But also a hint of desperation. Was it the Nogitsune? Was it worried? Or maybe… No, it couldn’t be Stiles. Right?

“What’s wrong, Scotty?” it said, despite Scott’s warnings, “Fox got your tongue?” The chuckle that followed send shivers up Scott’s spine. 

“I told you not to talk.”

“And I don’t care.” it smiled, Scott’s heart ached, “That’s right, and you can’t do anything about it. You can’t hurt Stiles, so you can’t hurt me.” It was right. If they wanted to stop the evil spirit, they would have to hurt Stiles. And that wasn’t an option.

“I am in control here.”

“Stop it.”

“I know everything that’s going on in Stiles’ head.”

“Stop.”

“Oh, and Stiles has a lot going on in here.”

“Leave him alone.”

“Because Stiles notices things. He sees things. He hears things.”

“Please…”

“He knows what happened with your dad.” it smirked. Scott stilled. 

“What did you just say?” he whispered. “What do you mean?” Instead of answering, the Nogitsune just laughed. Scott felt himself getting frustrated.

“Oh no, I’m not going to tell you. You’ll just have to ask your mom.” Scott furrowed his brows in confusion. “Yeah, but I’ll give you a hint.” 

Scott involuntarily took a step forward. Stiles leaned forward as far as he could with the venom constricting his movement. 

“Stiles’ dad isn’t the only one with a history of drinking.”

Scott took the tape and shut Stiles’ mouth again. He got out of the living room as fast as he could. People looked at him with wide eyes. The wolves shot him pitiful looks. They’d heard, of course.

“Well?” Lydia asked.

Scott shook his head.

“We can’t get him back.” he said, “No, we’re gonna need help.”


End file.
